


Indirect Challenge Accepted, Sincerely An Interrupting Arse

by TalesLikeAPussyCat



Category: Waterparks (Band)
Genre: Awsten + Travis' Slumber Party Podcast Submission, I'm Sorry, Now that I think about it kind of dubious consent, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-11
Updated: 2019-05-11
Packaged: 2020-03-01 06:26:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,197
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18794773
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TalesLikeAPussyCat/pseuds/TalesLikeAPussyCat
Summary: Well I didn't submit it yet...If anyone cares about the New York Podcast tour, It starts off with that and goes a little haywire.Basically I understood a convoluted story and understanding a thing doesn't mean you wrote it.**Unfortunately, that comment sat in the back of my head for the rest of the show. Something felt unnatural about the statement “Oh, so you wrote that?”  It barely dawned on me, until an hour after I got home, as I was scrolling through twitter.“Oh, so you wrote that?” was a challenge. 100% indirectly a challenge, but it was a challenge none the less. Bring it on Mr. Knight. **(This is not meant to be a smutty fanfic, there is a part that goes there  that's mainly talking and probably not the best writing)





	Indirect Challenge Accepted, Sincerely An Interrupting Arse

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, I hope you enjoy it :D I can't format, so *phrase* is travis thinking and **phrase** is the text he wrote

“Oh, so you wrote that?”

“No, he didn’t write that” dutifully chorused my new collective of friends conveniently seated in front of me, that I ended up following after the show because thank you for defending me and being an awesome source of entertainment (gestures towards all the Waterparks Entertainment Tour shirts and sweaters that were in the room, including mine) while waiting in line and for the show to start. The show, being the first ever live recording of Awsten (the lead singer of Waterparks who somehow, although I’d never say it to his face, makes not shaving for a couple days look pretty decent) and Taylor’s (who? not many people really cared about the one famous game she had a hand in making because it wasn’t Fortnite, but, due to her organizational skills, she easily became at least five people’s invisible hero of the night) Slumber Party Podcast. Apparently, my dramatic gestures in proudly explaining the plot of and incredibly confounding story that miraculously made enough logical sense to me and nobody else in the room, caught the attention of Awsten himself. How can someone who seems so nice a majority of the time unwittingly be such an asshole when addressing specifically me, just some random fan that probably wasn’t even that memorable at the meet and greet?

“Oh, so you wrote that?” Okay, that stings a lot because on one hand the authors name was in their username, and I don’t know if he could actually see my face with the stage lights, but honey, I don’t look like a Claudia, especially since a girl on the other side of the room claimed to be the author’s friend, and knew that the author wasn’t there. I mean I might of to him considering he didn’t know what a DM was (Taylor had a field day with that segment.) Second, I haven’t even used the Archive of Our Own site in years, and when I did, I never touched Waterparks, or any other bandoms, for that matter. They just weren’t something I was into the one year I tried my hand at fanfiction. Finally, just because my jagged thought process can piece together a series of convoluted events, doesn’t mean I can’t write a connected story that makes sense to many people upon first reading. 

Unfortunately, that comment sat in the back of my head for the rest of the show. Something felt unnatural about the statement “Oh, so you wrote that?” It barely dawned on me, until an hour after I got home, as I was scrolling through twitter.

“Oh, so you wrote that?” was a challenge. 100% indirectly a challenge, but it was a challenge none the less. Bring it on Mr. Knight.

That’s why I’m here at my laptop right now, staring at a blank screen that has easily been that way for two hours. Writers block had built many walls around me. Was I feeling lucky? I’m trapped in my head when I could be in bed. “Come on Travis, you can do better, you are literally a novelist. How hard is it to write close to 2000 words” I said to myself. “Okay, its really hard at 3 in the morning.” 

My hands slid across the keyboard typing any thing I could think of just to get words on the page. *Lavender boy, heterochromatic orbs, floofy haired boy, curly haired boy (I don’t know he isn’t in these that much, it would be interesting to include him), bunned man (??? What? Why??? NEVER)fire truck red hair, so many generic labels and no content. kill me…..*

“ARRRRRRRRHHHHH THIS ISN’T WHAT I WANT TO DO AT ALL. WHY IS THIS SO FREAKING FRUSTRATING?” I yelled, collapsing face first into my keyboard out of frustration.

Suddenly, I was moving, and my laptop was gone. To my right, I look out through the nearest window and see trees blurring past, yet the normally calming view didn’t feel right. It was almost as if someone had created a new camera filter, where everything looked like it was being viewed trough a slightly grey tinted and crinkled sheet of paper.

*This is odd* I thought to myself, before I was rudely interrupted by a creaking door and the entrance of a crinkly figure.

“Hi…Oh wow you’re Awsten Knight I always wanted to….” I started saying as he walked right through me. “…play bass for Waterparks.” I dejectedly turned around to see him rummaging through the fridge, only to pull out what looked like the last green gatorade.

I felt to puffs of air as Geoff, followed closely by Otto, raced through me into what appeared to be the kitchen.

“Seriously, Awsten? Again?” Geoff asked trying not to pout.

“Yeah, every time we get a random pack of gatorade colors you horde the green ones,” Otto chirped in, as Awsten smirked.

“You both know, I really just love drinking my insides.” Everyone else, including me, groaned at that. *Really Awsten, like the Waterparks song?* I mentally added, reminiscing about the show I had just seen before this weird mind trip. 

*Wouldn’t it be funny if Geoff and Otto poisoned* -

-the gatorade was yanked from Awesten’s hands, rapidly uncapped, and downed by Geoff with a smile on his face. Suddenly, his eyes grew wider, and a look of realization dawned on his face, as he remembered what he and Otto had done. The disappointed look on Awsten’s face and the horrified look on Otto’s face said it all.

*Shit, Geoff can’t die, I mean yeah eventually of old age, but not from this*, I mentally yell. Is there a doctor here? No, we are on a bus. So… is it possible to vomit out poison? I mean it’s worth a shot, right?

I immediately felt a puff of air as he ran out of the room. Moments later a loud clang of a door rang throughout the bus, as I felt two more puffs of air. Otto had dragged Awsten in Geoff’s direction. 

*What ever the hell is going on, here on this tour bus, I have a lot of power.* I thought to myself, evilly smirking as I turned and walked in the direction the trio had run off in. *What should I do with it?*

Unfortunately, there was no time to dwell on that now as I had to please my conscious and make sure that the retching had ended. I placed my ear to the cold, closest thing to a bathroom on a bus’, door for what felt like hours of vomiting noises. Until the door opened and I crashed face first into the floor.

*These guys have got to stop walking through me*, I thought. *It really hurts this time.* Multiple bursts of air filtered through me as they exited the bus bathroom. *Thanks for being considerate and thinking about breaking my bones, I really appreciate it,* I mentally dead pan and get up to follow them. *So what am I able to do?*

They make their way into the lounge area and there is a long pause until I catch up. *It’s a weird tension that needs to be broken by a knife….no something else. Wait didn’t Awsten say he hated Mario Kart in some interview a while back, what if Geoff and Otto forced him to play.*

Geoff walked over to a cabinet and out pulled out a switch and three controllers. A look of glee appeared on Ottos face, as Awsten slowly raised his hands, shook his head and tried to back out of the room.

“No way am I playing this,” Awsten slowly stated getting cutoff when he accidentally backed into Otto, who had somehow managed to sneak behind Awsten.

“Look the three of us are all stuck here, we might as well all play,” Otto sighed as he noticed that Awsten was failing to walk around him and out of the room. “Or…” Otto paused before he tackled Awsten to the sofa and quickly shoved one of the controllers Geoff handed him into Awsten’s hands. “Just deal with playing the dang game.”

And so they did. Geoff was in first, Otto was super focused on trying to beat him, a bunch of NPC’s were doing their own thing, Awsten was in second to last and royally pissed, and I was bored out of my mind.

*Okay, anyone can play Mariokart I thought. Although the poison thing was possibly underway control, how do I actually test to see if I truly have power here?* I drummed my fingers on my legs as I thought. Unfortunately I kept coming to several blanks. *Think man, Games are entertaining for players, I was entertained being read to….HEY THAT’S IT. What is the most tropey thing that could happen? A DISTRACTION, Romantically? Obviously. Okay, how? Umm legs? Wait why am I thinking of legs?*

Awsten yawned, slumped forward, and placed the controller in his lap. He slowly trailed his hand up Geoff’s thigh, only to recieve a quick look that read “what the fuck are you doing” before Geoff turned back to the game on screen. Awsten dramatically sighed before picking up the controller again.

*What the hell that should work? Shouldn’t it?* I mentally yelled. Okay, If am going this route think. *Thighs? A no. The shoulder thing is too lame, even for me.* 

I laughed as Awsten slowly attempted to stretch out his arm then shake his head and go back to the controller. As focused as Geoff was, he had this adorable confused look on his face causing me to laugh even more.

*Annnyways, what’s next? Is this the part where people normally -*

-leaned over to kiss Geoff on the cheek. Awsten and Geoff both turned bright red. Otto zoomed past Geoff to get first place, before he turned to look at his bandmates.

“No offense guys, but what is going on?”Otto asked.

“Well you see..” “Uhhh we…” “He sort of..” Awsten and Geoff spluttered at the same time before giving up on talking all together and creating an awkward silence.

*Well…….this sure is a cluster fuck.* I thought.

The three bandmates all looked at each other, as if asking a question. After a nod of what seemed like approval, Awsten dragged Otto on top of him.

Oh shit…..Wait…..What the fuck? I thought. “I AM GOING TO NEED TO WASH MY EYES OUT WITH BLEACH” Geoff and I yelled.

“Are you okay man?” Otto asked.

“Yeah, you do realized you signed up for this when agreeing to an orgy right?” Awsten asked.

Geoff turned his gaze towards the floor, ”I know that and I’m still 100% down for this.”

“Then why did you yell that? That probably isn’t something anyone should yell before fucking someone” Otto added with a slight amount of laughter from Awsten.

“I……I actually don’t know…… Something just came over me, and I felt like I had to, rather like I had to say those words even if I didn’t know what I was saying” Geoff stuttered over his words, nearly crying out of confusion.

“Well…….Anyways……can we continue what we were doing because I’m still down for someone’s dick in me and my dick inside of someone” Awsten laughed hoping to lighten the mood, when he saw Otto and Geoff start to smile, Awsten was pretty sure it worked. As Geoff started to take off his shirt.

*Meanwhile, I’d rather burn alive than see my idols fuck, thank you very much.* I wryly thought.

Otto was about to join him, when the bus jolted forward, sending it’s occupants five feet forward and slamming on top of each other . It felt like time stood still, as all of us were deciding whether to continue with what we were doing or run for our lives. The bus got increasingly hotter, and I couldn’t think of anything. I pulled myself up, so I was sitting criss crossed on the ground facing the back of the bus in time to be knocked backwards by a hot orange flash.

And that’s when I felt the fuzzy back of my chair, the wood of my desk, and the stinging from the imprinted keyboard keys on my face. I must of fallen asleep. Damn. “OH COME ON, THE TERRIBLY CLICHÉ ‘IT’S ALL A DREAM’ ENDING??? At least it was a fun dream, although it’s kind of disappointing I didn’t get to meet Jawn.” And that’s when I noticed, my computer screen had text on it. Actual legible words, along with the initial key smash that came from when I slammed my head into the keyboard. *I might as well read this.* I thought as I nonchalantly flicked the tv on.

 

**Awsten slammed the door shut, before angrily stalking into the kitchen. He threw open the door to the refrigerator and rummaged through it, until he found what he was looking for, the terribly hidden final green gatorade.**

 

“BREAKING NEWS: Police rush to the scene, to asses the scene. A charred, what appears to be a , bus has just crashed into the Empire state building. We will update you, as soon as more information comes in.”

**Author's Note:**

> To everyone: Hi, I’m back even if it’s only for this. My user is a Spring Awakening reference, and no I’m probably not continuing any of those stories (Do I even know the show anymore?).  
> To Awsten and Travis: Since I couldn’t really say it then sorry. I feel bad but also proud of said interruption, if that makes any since. That said it was indirectly a challenge. So ignoring the fact I may get your character’s incredibly wrong, I guess indirect challenge 100% accepted. I don’t care if you read it on the podcast tbh, I kind of just want you to read it. Also on record, Travis you did warn me, but I like being smart so this was 100% asked for.


End file.
